wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Mobian Purge
The Great Mobian Purge is a event involving the extinction of the Mobians and the Freedom Fighters. It took place after the Great Grand Civil War. History Demise of Sonic the Hedgehog In the beginning, as the situation grew worse, Anakin and Eggman went to speak with the President regarding the appearance of the Buxaplenty Empire and Yuki Buxaplenty. Anakin expressed his disappointment that he was not chosen for the assignment. Palpatine told Anakin that the Kingdom of Acorn did not trust him and that the Knothole Freedom Fighters led by Sonic the Hedgehog were plotting to take control of the Republic. Palpatine then revealed that he was trained in the ways of the Force, "even the nature of the dark side." This led to Anakin and Eggman concluding that Palpatine himself, was the Sith Lord the Freedom Fighters were hunting down. With this, Palpatine told Skywalker that he would teach him to save his wife from death. Skywalker, who desired to kill him, went to Sky Patrol with this information. Sonic the Hedgehog, after learning about Anakin's claim went to confront the President and Eggman. Igniting his own crimson lightsaber, Palpatine lunged forward and slew Tails, Knuckles and Mighty in mere seconds, leaving the hedgehog to face the Dark Lord and the doctor alone. Anakin, who managed to sneak his way into the building was asked to help him, but was told by Sonic that the Dark Lord and the Doctor are to be taught a lesson. Skywalker told Sonic that Palpatine had to stand trial, claimed that he was "too dangerous to be kept alive", and that he controlled the Senate and the Courts. Deciding that his wife's survival was more important than his loyalty to the Kingdom of Acorn, Anakin intervened, cutting off legs and arms and giving Palpatine the opening to striking Sonic with a full barrage of Force lightning, throwing him out the office window. Anakin, stunned by what he had done, ultimately knelt before Dr. Eggman and the President, agreeing to join the dark side on the condition that he be shown how to save Seika's life. Palpatine bestowed on the young man the Sith name of "Darth Baron". Extinction of Mobians Birth of the New Era Zero Reverse Palpatine instructed Baron to wipe out the Freedom Fighters and the Knothole Villages with the help of the Shuigang whom Momoshiki believed were plotting to overthrow the Republic, as well as to wipe out the Terrorist Coalition's Shimizu Clan through Raiko Shimizu. After the newly-anointed Darth Baron killed the Freedom Fighters the Uchiha in Konoha through Itachi Uchiha with the help of Eggman, Palpatine commanded Raiko's Uncle to execute Order 99. Because of this, Raikou had originally agreed with his uncle because of an incident when a friend of his was in trouble and died because his mother forbade him from helping her, but upon the murder of his parents, he took up his sword and used it in punishment; murdering Iroku for his crimes. This lead Raikou's killing of the majority of the Shimizu family as well; anyone who was not already dead from another family member's hands. The only other surviving member of the Shimizu family after this incident is Raikou's sister, Raimei, who was only ten at the time. Awoken from sleep, Raimei stumbled upon a burning and bloody building, a room full of her dead family members, and only Raikou standing alive with his sword. He took full responsibility for the deaths of everyone so Raimei would not have to bear the burden and could remember her family as good people; especially their uncle. Raikou then tells Raimei that he is going to go join the Grey Wolves. Believing that he killed their entire family in cold blood, a hatred for Raikou quickly grows in Raimei, making it easier for him to leave. Professor Fudo wanted to cancel the Ener-D research, as he already suspected that its rotation was quite unstable. Furthermore, he realized that there might be an accident. However, its proposed cancellation was rejected by the City, which caused Professor Fudo to be removed from the project and replaced by Roman instead and Momoshiki Palpatine sent Dr. Eggman take Fūshin Paradox hostage. Soon after, not only Roman overrode the system, Dr. Eggman allowed Rex to use the fully constructed Death Egg to fire the Ener-D laser on the which lead to the Zero Reverse incident. Dr. Fudo's last act was to save his infant son, Yusei, by ordering Fūshin to eject him from the Ener-D development area in an escape capsule immediately before he and Fūshin were killed by the negative energy explosion. Ghost Wars As the birth of the new nation was in progress, Momoshiki Palpatine sent Darth Baron to stop the revolt against the Pac-Nation in the Pac-Planet. Darth Baron was being greeted by both Betrayus and Stratos. Darth Baron teaches the Pac-People how vast the universe and spreaded brotherhood to the Pac-Planet. However, Betrayus led a massive revolt against Pac-Planet in a plot to take over the galaxy and somehow managed to recruit ghosts from the Netherworld to aid him and acquire powerful weapons and vehicles for his invasion. During this revolt, he laid waste to many locations with his army of soldiers and ghosts, striking fear into many and even putting the rebel Resistance on edge. However, despite the fact that he had ghosts serving him and the fact that he was well-armed, he was eventually defeated. As punishment for his crimes, Darth Baron stripped Betrayus of his corporeal form and banished to the Netherworld. Since then, he has been waiting and plotting for the day when he can gain revenge against the on all Pac-People but not before Darth Baron tells him that Paul Gekko and Pac-Man will be friends and defeat Betrayus. Aftermath Rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire Before the Konoha Council, President Gau of the Mushroom Kingdom, likes Naruto Uzumaki, who is the son of the "Fourth Hokage"; Minato Namikaze. At some point, he was permanently sick due to the Yamata no Orochi incident and after being cured, His Parents may inform the council that his family and Gau are going on a vacation and Gau passed his leadership to Dr. Robotnik, who entered the chamber and was granted access to the Presidential Council, which was usually filled by the President of Konoha Republic; Gau, who is absent. He enacted his grand plan, announcing the reorganization of the Konoha Republic into a new hyperpower, the "Galactic Eggman Empire". King Shuigang I have crowned Eggman as the nation's new emperor. Eggman Imperial Era After the recreation of the Sith Empire, before he was sealed away by Indra and Asura, Palpatine established Eggman in the old Jedi Temple in Konohatropolis transforming it into the Imperial Palace while Rock Ōtsutsuki was forced to fight his former apprentice but was intervened by Indra himself. Rock was severely captured but was rescued by Kusanagi Gekko who knew what happened to the Konoha Republic when Yasakani no Mikoto who became a servant of the recreated Galactic Empire after killing Emperor Il's father, Joo-Nam. The Imperial Construction Crew have constructed super weapons including Death Eggs and Death Stars. Thanks to the discovery of the Pokemon in the Pokemon Continent followed by Rock Ōtsutsuki, Dr. Eggman have secretly established the organization in order to increase his dream of taking over the world and the Dyna Galaxy. Following the extinction of the Mobians, some have survived the onslaught and have evolved into the Faunus race. As the source of his money, Robotnik largely ignored the aristocrats and left them to play, while the poorer inhabitants were turned into slaves using roboticization. Though many citizens are still free, they live under the constant threat of roboticization. Following these events that occurred 23,000 years ago, White Fang was founded for the purpose of acting as a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and Faunus. However, the Humans continued to discriminate against the Faunus, leading the White Fang to become a peaceful protest organization. Five years have passed, the White Fang's leader, Ghira Belladonna, stepped down and was replaced by Sienna Khan, who chose violent tactics over peaceful ones. The organization began carrying out terroristic acts such as setting fire to shops that refused to serve Faunus, hijacking cargo from companies that use Faunus labor, and in entanglements with the Schnee Dust Company, they also utilized murder and abduction. These tactics began bringing Faunus equal treatment, but out of fear, not respect. Although the war was fought to prevent the forcible confinement of Faunus in Menagerie, the continent still boasts a large Faunus population. There are even Faunus who consider Menagerie to be a safe haven. Trivia *The Great Mobian Purge is the parody of the Great Jedi Purge. Category:Events Category:Fanon